The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie IV: The Cloonbob Saga
The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie IV: The Cloonbob Saga (also known as SpongeBob SquarePants 4 or simply IV) is a 2023 animated feature based off the SpongeBob SquarePants television series. Viacom fast-tracked development of The Cloonbob Saga after the box office and critical success of the previous film, Battle of the Fireworks. Due to scheduling conflicts involving his role on Clarence, Tom Kenny decided not to reprise his role as SpongeBob; instead, Joel Schumacher, director of the film, cast George Clooney as SpongeBob. This replacement caused a major rewrite of the plot; following the rewrite, the majority of the SpongeBob cast was replaced with cast members of Batman and Robin. Plot Cloonbob kills SpongeBob and friends and creates a musical based on Bikini Bottom; he then vows to destroy critics following its critical failure. ''For the full plot of the film, please visit this page '' Cast * George Clooney as SpongeBob SquarePants, Narrator, Retro Batman * Bill Fagerbakke as Patrick Star-lin * Rodger Bumpass as Squog * Chris O'Donnell as Patrick Star * Charles Martinet as Waluigi, Wario * Ben Affleck as Batman * Pat Hingle as Mr. Krabs * Jesse Eisenberg as Alexander Luthor * Micheal Gough as Plankton, Fred My Leg * Uma Thurman as Sandy Cheeks * Adam Sandler as Jervis Tech * Rob Schneider as Play Manager #1, Debbie * Arnold Schwarzenegger as King Neptune * Steven Soderbergh as Himself/Corpse * Adam West as Catman, Batman (1960s) * Ethan Cohen as Jehovah's Witness #1 * Joel Cohen as Jehovah's Witness #2 * Dee Bradley Baker as Squilliam Fancyson * Seth MacFarlane as Himself * Butch Hartman as Himself * Amy Adams as Plot Device * Tony Stark as Iron Man * Jay Leno as The Crimson Chin, himself * Bucky McBadBat as The Winter Soldier * Martin Scorsese as Himself * Val Kilmer as Burger King Spokesman/The Kilmbot * Joel Schumacher as Himself/George Clooney's Nipples * Michael Shannon as Zod's Snapped Neck * Zack Snyder as Visionary * Roger Ebert as Himself * Christopher Nolan as himself * Jim Cummings as The Abominable Snowman * Jim Carrey as Jim Carrey * John Glover as Squidward Tentacles * Toby McGuire as Pizza Delivery Man * Grant Kirkhope as Donkey Kong * Shrek as Swamp Owner #1 * Gal Gadot as Wonder Woman (cameo) * Henry Cavill as Superman (cameo) Music Danny Elfman, famed composer of The Grinch (2018) and Fifty Shades of Grey (2015), was asked to do the music, but declined, stating that "this project is absolute garbage". Instead, Smash Mouth was brought in to do all the music in the movie this time; in a press release, they stated it was their first real job since 2001. As an additional source of music, Clancy Brown was brought in to beatbox a few scenes when Smash Mouth could not attend the office due to an issue involving onions and ogres. The soundtrack for the movie was released on February 29th, 2023. Promotional Tie-Ins As guerilla marketing for the film, Val Kilmer posed as a downtown Newark Burger King restaurant. In addition, Adam West reprised his role as Catman at a local ASPCA shelter, but was arrested for trying to seduce the animals. Joel Schumacher paid his bail and then seduced him as payment. As a publicity stunt, Chris O'Donnell posed as a live action Patrick Star, but ended up resigning "because I want my own Patrick solo movie". Joel Schumacher then offered O'Donnell a role in his upcoming film, Casting Couch Cuties: Naughty Nautical Edition. O'Donnell has publicly stated that he is "mulling the offer over". Shrek took time off from filming Warcraft: The Prequel to Shrek, to visit fans at Paramount Studios. Fans welcomed him with pitchforks, open arms, and waffles. Shrek handed those who attended personalized greeting cards, sprayed with onion cologne, a new fragrance, in conjunction with Eddie Murphy's corpse. DVD A DVD release, titled "The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie IV: The Cloonbob Saga: Ultimate Edition " was released on November 11, 2023. It featured less bonus features than Battle of the Fireworks, but included the entire SpongeBob series, and Zack Snyder's original 11-hour cut of Batman v Superman (every second counts). A non-extras DVD was released 50 years later. Reviews "If there's anybody watching this, that... let's say, loved Battle of the Fireworks, and went into The Cloonbob Saga with great anticipation, if I've disappointed them in any way, then I really don't want to apologize." -Joel Schumacher's statement regarding reviews Critics panned SpongeBob SquarePants 4, citing falsities with the script and promotional tie-ins, as well as for being too cynical and honest. "I'm pretty sure that Burger King bathroom had a striking resemblance to former Batman star Val Kilmer...... I attempted to contact him, but I got only one response from his lawyer, citing that he was too busy posing as a Slovakian diner in Chicago," -Micheal Keaton "Two thumbs down," -some guy moving Roger Ebert's corpse "Where were the quips?" -The Russo Brothers "At least it isn't Hack Snyder..." Rotten Tomatoes, 45% "WALUIGI'S FINEST WORK!" -Waluigi "what" - SpongeBob Fanon Wiki before being shut down Category:Movies Category:The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie (series)